Wild One
by 50ShadesAllFadeToBlack
Summary: Before Sam McCall Morgan became Sam McCall Morgan, she was forced into giving up a child, and that would be me, Destiny Monroe-Barker. Learning the secret as to why drove me to leave one home and now, gradually, I've managed to find another. What will happen when I realize that I've lived in the same town as my birth mother for nearly 2 years? And when I find love? First Fic. AU.
1. INTRO: It's My Life

_PROLOGUE_

_ITS MY LIFE_

Growing up, the man and woman who raised me, who I do not call parents and never will, always told me that they took me in out of pity for my real mother, a woman named Angela Monroe who'd apparently worked for them when she got pregnant with me.

I had my suspicions, of course, because my father seemed to love me while my mother seemed indifferent. Nothing I ever did was good enough. When she wasn't being indifferent, of course, she seemed to hate me, sort of?

I mean maybe hate's too strong a word, I don't know really.

Either way, when I turned about seventeen, I found out why that was.. And I left home. Home hadn't ever really been a home anyway so it's not like that mattered. I didn't see a reason to stay where I really wasn't wanted, keep hearing my so called mother's telling me I was going to be trash, I was never going to be pretty enough or smart enough, or good enough to make her forget what my father did with my real mother, right under her own nose.

I didn't see a reason to stick around a father that now sickened me beyond belief. The fact that I was a child born of rape, just.. it made my skin crawl. And my teenage brain at the time just wasn't ready to hear the truth.

Neither of them probably had any business telling me but hey, they did.

And knowing that I came to existance as the aftermath of some wicked and disgusting thing happening, that my own mother had obviously been so repulsed by me that she'd fled and left me with these two horrible people, well..

It shaped the next seven years of my life and it kind of lead to me ultimately finding my mom. And learning the real truth of things.

Because there are two sides to every story.

And when I arrived in Port Charles, one side of mine was coming to an end. The rest, however, was still unwritten.

My name is Destiny. And this is mine.


	2. 001 Meet The Boss The Search Begins

**_{ Yeah, just giving y'all a heads up. Destiny is a stripper at Vaughns. By choice. She is also a PCU student during the day, majoring in Early Childhood Education. She wants to be an elementary school teacher one day, but yes. She enjoys stripping because she is an exhibitionist/wild persona by choice. Part of this is because of what she learned about her existance at seventeen but mostly, it's because she likes being a bad girl. Thought I'd take this approach, makes things much more fun and interesting, not to mention sexier. :) To me at least. If it offends, sorry. But yeah, she's a stripper. She won't be for the whole story, just for now.  
><em>**

**_Oh and also, she's been living in Port Charles, the same town as her birth mother for nearly 3 years. They haven't met though. But if you want to know how i picture her, I'll post a banner I've made on my profile. She's basically younger Kelly Monaco.}_**

* * *

><p><em>001.<em>

_Meet The Boss  
><em>

"Okay, girls, you know the drill.. Everybody better look damn good out there tonight. The boss is comin in and Mr. Z doesn't make house calls too often, so.. This can be a good or a bad thing, ya know?" the club manager said nervously as he wrung his hands together and paced the backstage area of Vaughn's, a strip club owned and operated by one mob boss Johnny Zacarra who'd just recently been let out of Pentonville. The manager was nervous because this would be only the second time in about 6 years give or take that the actual owner was coming down here.

He had his suspicions as to why, probably something to do with the business going on lately, the strippers being found dead in the back alley, murdered. Everybody in town was in a righteous uproar over it, the newspapers were even calling the sick bastard the PC Ripper. It was the first actual serial killer they'd had in a few good years now, what with Franco being a straight man now, supposedly. Personally the club manager thought it was a crock, Franco's being straight, reformed, but.. The police seemed to think there was another killer on the loose and lately, Vaughn's had been all over the front pages and the television (on local and national news) even.

So yes, knowing his ass could very well be on the line for one reason or another, the club owner was very nervous. His eyes fixed on the warm brown ones of his newest higher, Destiny Barker and he leaned in and said through gritted teeth, "And you.. Play nice, got it? None of that holier than thou shit ya been pullin." as the brunette rolled her eyes and stated solemnly, "Far be it of me, Frankie, to expect the motherfuckers to actually pay before grabbing tits and ass. Forgive me for wanting my damn cut, huh?" as she continued to put on her makeup. One look in those warm brown eyes of hers let the club manager know that Destiny intended on doing anything but cooperating tonight, and it wasn't a surprise really.

She was, after all, the most tempermental and mean spirited of his girls. And she kept to herself mostly, went to PCU during the day. He kept asking her why she got into this and her answer was usually sarcastic, usually something along the lines of "Daddy issues, obviously." before she'd turn and slink away. She was his biggest act though, so he kept her on. The girl could move and work a crowd like nobodys business. And she didn't seem to mind the attention either, she handled herself well with most of the customers.

Every now and then though.. Every now and then some wise ass would think it was okay to pull her into his lap for a dance without paying and she'd either elbow him in the nose or grab his cock and make him squeak like a girl before shaking her head and storming away.

Tonight had to go smoothly. Nothing, not a girl getting PMS, not Destiny catching an attitude with some too drunk stiff.. None of that could happen, there was no room for error tonight because Frankie enjoyed breathing properly and Frankie didn't want to 'swim with the fishes' to quote every shitty Mafia movie he'd ever as a kid. The music began to play around the time that Johnny Zacarra walked in off the street, clean shaven, hair a little shaggier than normal wearing a black blazer, dark rinse jeans and a black form fitting t shirt.

Destiny caught sight of the guy as soon as he and his entourage walked in silently, sat at a back table and started to whisper amongst each other and she nudged another girl, Candie as she nodded her head in the guys direction, "Who's that fine piece of ass, huh?"

"Good luck with that girl.. The man Frankie's so scared of tonight? That'd be him.. And he ain't no one woman guy." Candie stated as she slipped on red lipstick and added, "Tried flirting with him before he went in the clink. I should know.. If you're not a cougar he's not gonna be interested in ya."

Destiny bit her thumb in thought as she finished her last 'before work' shot of alcohol and slunk to the back of the stage to be unseen for the night until she came on for her act towards the end. She'd peer out of the curtains every now and then, watch the guy. She wasn't sure why exactly, there was just something seductive.. Something devastatingly handsome and very, very primal and male about him.

What she didn't realize, however, was that he'd noticed her too.

"Who was the leggy brunette, huh? When did we hire her?" Johnny asked Frankie as he sipped a bourbon and eyed the black velvet curtain that ran along the stage and seperated it from the backstage area. Frankie paused a few moments and then remembered seeing Destiny Barker at the bar having her usual pre dance drink and he looked at Johnny, brow raised as his stomach fluttered nervously.

"W-why?"

"She was sexy, that's why." Johnny admitted with a smirk as Frankie said "New girl.. Her name's Destiny, she came in about a week after they sent ya up. She's from Chicago or to college at PCU during the day, wants to be a teacher... She's feisty as hell, Johnny you..You might not wanna try..." he said as Destiny's music came on and Johnny's eyes were glued to the stage. Frankie watched intently as Destiny did her usual bit on the pole and then worked the room for a little bit and when she started towards Johnny's table he groaned inwardly.. Was the kid just trying to get his feet encased in cement?

Johnny smirked a little as she sauntered over towards him, her body moving slowly, seductively, he noticed the room sort of fell away. He was curious about her because after he'd spoken to Frankie, he'd noticed her peering out of the curtain at him and when he'd caught and held her gaze she'd merely rolled her eyes, unimpressed. But for a moment, when he'd held her gaze, a softer look played across her warm brown eyes and her lips curved into a semi smile.

The room sort of fell away as she danced closer towards him, finally getting to his table. As she danced in front of him, that slow seductive dance of hers, he leaned in when she pulled him by his collar and smirked at her. She smirked back and then said "Frankie told me to make nice.. And it's my birthday, so I'm in a good mood." as she smirked a little and winked as Johnny said "Bet he did.. Or maybe you just wanted to meet me, huh?" as Destiny shrugged, continued to dance and leaned in a little bit, said quietly, "Maybe or maybe not." with a mischevious look in her eyes. The song ended and she let go of his collar, slunk towards the back.

Destiny had just finished dressing in her street clothes and slipping her feet into a pair of black stiletto boots when a red rose was sat down on the vanity table in front of her, the one she currently had her leg propped up on as she zipped the boot. Her eyes met his in the mirror and Johnny smirked as he shrugged and said "So.. Any reason a college girl willingly chooses to work here?"

Destiny shrugged and remained silent a few moments. Then she smirked as she picked up the rose and turned to face him, tapping him on the chest with it lightly as she looked up at him and asked, "Any reason a club owner's tryin to make nice with one of the girls?" to change the subject. She didn't talk to many people, she kept to herself mostly.

What on earth made him think she'd bare her soul to him? Yeah, he was sexy but she wasn't that easy. And she wasn't sure he'd want her when he too realized that apparently, she was the kind of girl nobody wanted. Or that's how she'd been bought up to think of herself. She knew no different, nobody really got close enough to tell her any different. Not after the age of 17 when she'd learned a secret about her very existance that disgusted her about herself.

"Cute.. Evade my question, huh?" Johnny asked as she shrugged and stepped around him, rose in hand, grabbing her purse. She paused for a moment, held his gaze and said quietly, "The tips are good. And I like being a bad girl." as she started to walk towards the door. He stopped her when he called out, "It's an act, I think." which made her turn around and shrug as she challenged him, "Prove it. I'm gonna go now, there is this thing that the normal half does, it's called sleep. I'm gonna try it, I think."

She walked out the door and vanished into the night, left him staring at the door, thoroughly confused by what had just happened. A girl hadn't ever really done that to him before, played coy like that. And the looks in her eyes that conflicted with the rest of her answers.. They made him even more curious, even more determined to get to know her. He raked his hand through his hair and licked his lips as his mind went back to the dance a few minutes beforehand.

Clearly, the girl was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. And for some reason, she reminded him of a younger version of Sam McCall.. he shoved the thought out of his mind as he walked back out front and joined the rest of his entourage for the rest of the dancers.

* * *

><p>And across town, Sam was looking through a box tonight.. In that box was the past she put behind her. On nights like tonight, she'd think about something she'd never wanted to do in the first place and she'd feel guilty all over again for doing it. And then she'd wonder what might have been if she'd stood up to Duncan Barker, if she'd taken her baby girl and fled the hospital instead of letting him railroad her into giving up the baby she wanted and loved, would have loved to raise. It didn't matter what had happened to her.<p>

She'd have raised her baby girl and loved her as if nothing evil had happened. She wondered often, on nights like tonight, what might have been if she hadn't been so afraid of the powerful up and coming politician scare her into giving up the baby and leaving town, letting himself and his wife raise the girl as their own.. A sigh escaped her lips as she paced the balcony of the penthouse she shared with her husband Jason. He knew what was wrong with her tonight, why tonight was so hard for her.. Tonight, she'd be celebrating the 23rd birthday of her first born.

Jason, of course, knew what tonight was, why she was in this frame of mind. So when his arms slipped around her waist and his lips brushed her neck she smiled a little and dabbed at the tears that had been silently falling for a few minutes now. He told her quietly, "You can find her, you know.. You can at least see if she's okay, if she had a good life."

"I've tried looking, Jason.. Those people told me she ran away at seventeen, they haven't seen or heard from her since. They have no clue where she went. They didn't seem to care either. I wouldn't even know where to start. I just.. I had to give her up he had me so afraid then.. And then I lost Lila.. Two girls.. I just keep wondering Jason.. What if things had been different?"

"So look for her. If anyone can find her, Sam, it's you. Alexis even told you earlier to find her. At least tell her your side of the story." Jason said as Sam turned to face him and smiled up at him weakly and said quietly, "What if she hates me, jason.. I mean you heard the way those people talked when I called last year. They didn't even care that she'd been gone since she was a teenager.. And the things that woman said about her.. If she said them TO her.. It's not a wonder she all but vanished and has no contact."

"Sam, do it.. Or you're always going to wonder and regret." Jason said firmly as Sam nodded and said quietly, "I think I just might try again... Let's go read Danny a bedtime story." as jason smiled at her, pulled her in for a kiss.. She had no idea just what her impending search was going to unearth. But she did know that if she didn't try, she'd never know.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time he tried... maybe it was time she got the chance to tell her side of things.

She'd start looking tomorrow... And she wouldn't stop until she found something.. Until she got closure and either fixed things or satisfied herself as to how good her daughter was doing or not.


	3. 002: Thrill Of The Chase

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>002.<em>

_Thrill Of The Chase_

She'd come by to pick up her check later that week, meeting Johnny the night he'd come to Vaughns, to her, had been mostly forgotten. Frankie smirked and held out her check in the one hand, a bouquet of freshly cut long stemmed dark red roses in the other, cat that ate the canary grin on his face. Destiny eyed the flowers and bit her lower lip then asked the club manager "What gives, huh?"

"Hey, girl.. Don't ask me. I had nothin to do with 'em." Frankie replied as he waved her off as if he were shooing her out the door, telling her "You got the night off tonight.. Go do somethin."

"What, exactly?" Destiny asked the older male as he shrugged mysteriously and then said "Just trust me.. Somethin will come up." as she tried again to ask him about the flowers, because she'd noticed that they didn't have a fancy florists card on them, and they'd been tied with a red silk scrap at the bottom. They looked like they'd been personally selected and cut from a personal garden or something, not bought and paid for with no actual thought behind the gesture.

It intrigued her, to be honest.

"Who got these, Frankie? You know how I am about surprises and dating." Destiny tried again as Frankie again waved her off and said with a smirk, "That move ya made the other night? Let's just say the owner was impressed. And Johnny, well.. He ain't easily or often impressed." as Destiny grumbled. She'd just been showing him that she was not intimidated by his slightly predatory and seductive gazes that night, nothing more.

So what if he made her heart pitter patter a little faster and when she'd given him that lapdance she'd thought she'd wind up wanting more, and she actually had and wound up taking a very long steamy bath back at her place and fantasizing as a result? She was merely showing him she wasn't the kind of girl who got challenged or spooked even, easily.

And the way he was looking at her that night, had she been any number of the other girls she suspected, she'd have given in to whatever temptation she might have felt when he'd kept looking at her the way he did, when his hands slowly slid down her sides and came to rest on her hips as she danced for him that night. She bit her lips actually, just thinking about the way his rough large hands felt on her skin that night.

"You okay, girl?"

"I'm good, Frankie." Destiny assured her boss and then walked out of the club and back down the sidewalk, smelling the roses in her hand, faintly smiling a little and wondering why Johnny would want to give her roses that he'd obviously taken time and handpicked then cut and tied a ribbon around as opposed to some model or something or hell, even one of the prettier girls at the club.

As she turned the corner and mused silently to herself about the roses and why he'd give them to her, she collided with Johnny Zacarra as he happened to be walking towards the club. He eyed the roses and then her and raised a brow when he noticed she seemed to be a lot less thrilled than most girls were. Was he out of practice or something, or was it an act again like her act the other night? Unlike women in his past, Destiny, he was figuring out, was significantly harder to read.

Which made it more of a fun challenge for him, to be honest. He hadn't wanted a girl like that in a long time. The fact that she seemed to enjoy playing hard to get was another draw, she seemed to want to keep herself a mystery from pretty much everyone.

"You don't like 'em?"

"Oh, I do, I just wanna know why you gave them to me?" Destiny asked as she looked up and promptly got lost in the deep brown of his eyes. She bit her lower lip and he smirked as he answered her "Because I wanted to. Why do you look so suspicious right now?" he chuckled as he asked her this, studied her intently for a few moments. Up close she definitely looked a lot like Sam McCall, so much so that for a moment he almost asked if they might be related.

"Because, Mr. Zacarra, it's been my experience that men who give women they barely know who gave them a lapdance for no reason other than their own wild hair to do so well.. They usually got something up their sleeve. Trust me when I say this. I got nothing you want, sir." Destiny stated carefully as she smiled that softer smile of hers for a moment and added quickly, "But.. I can appreciate the gesture. How'd you know I liked dark red roses though?" tilting her head to one side, studying him, curious look in those big brown eyes of hers.

"Lucky guess.. My father- my grandfather, I meant, he had a garden. I saw 'em, thought of you." Johnny admitted, shocking himself. He hadn't meant to actually say that to her. God knew she was skittish and closed off enough. Admitting that might make her run for the hills, that was the last thing he wanted currently given that he'd spent the better part of a whole week thinking about her nonstop, trying to figure her out, trying to dig around and learn about why she might be the way she was only to come up empty every single time.

He'd even talked to Sam about looking into her under the guise of a 'background check'. He'd been on his way to pay Sam to do that very thing when he bumped into her just now, after he stopped by the club first to talk to Frankie, make sure Frankie had given Destiny the night off tonight. The Ripper usually hit on Fridays, or he had been the past 3 times he'd made a kill, Johnny, for whatever reason, wasn't willing to take a chance on Destiny being the next girl killed.

Even though it went without saying, he hardly knew the girl. But he definitely wanted to get to know her a lot better. Someone hadn't ever really stayed on his mind this much, not in a long time, at least. He wanted the chance to figure out why that was.

Down the alley, the man in the black leather trench coat watched them, irritated. He'd been eyeing the one girl all week. She was going to be his next trophy, but this club owner kept finding some way to get in the way of his actually approaching her which was really starting to piss him off. The guy didn't even realize it but he was becoming a guy who was right at the top of the Ripper's shit list.

"I'll get you, my pretty." the male mumbled to himself as he gave the two talking a long glare and walked away, unnoticed. he'd have to find some way to initiate a conversation, that was how he'd gotten all of the other girls to trust him enough to leave the club with him for whatever reason. And from the looks of it, if she wasn't dropping her panties for the club owner willingly?

He was going to have an actual challenge with this one. and the thought had him chomping at the bits.


	4. 003: Something She Never Expected to Fin

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>003.<em>

_Something She Never Expected To Find  
><em>

Sam sat in her desk at the investigation agency she co owned with Damien Spinelli and all but gaped at the screen in front of her. About two days prior, Johnny Zacarra came in and gave her a name, asked her to do a thorough background check on a new hire at his club, Vaughn's, some girl named Destiny Barker. The name sent a shiver down her spine then, but she'd taken the case. She hadn't honestly expected to find anything, much less have anything she did find tie into her own current investigation as to the whereabouts of her 23 year old daughter, a child that had basically been stolen from her when she was just 17 and got raped, got pregnant as a result.

But there it was, on her computer screen.. Destiny Monroe Barker, aged 23, currently employed as an exotic dancer while attending PCU and majoring in Early Childhood Education. Sam raked a hand through her hair slowly. The birth records, the health records, even the slight juvenile record Destiny had all shocked her.. Destiny, for all intents and purposes, was turning out to be, from the looks of it, the daughter that Duncan Barker's conniving wife Amanda demanded Sam give up to them. With Duncan's help, of course.

She'd been a kid at the time, naieve, afraid. And she'd known that she could never properly care for her daughter. She'd known also that if she didn't give the baby girl to the Barker family, Duncan would either kill her and the baby both or he'd find some way to punish her. He was nothing if not a spiteful and evil man. And at the time she'd been too afraid to fight back, stand her ground and have him thrown into jail for the rape. Hell, she'd been ashamed it had even happened and the grief alone she'd went through after being force to give up her little girl just an hour after she'd been born had nearly killed her for a few years.

The adoption records sealed the deal and as soon as Sam had gotten Spinelli to bypass the encoding in those, she'd learned the truth. For almost 3 years now, her daughter had been living right here in town, right under her very nose. Before that she'd lived in Chicago. Before that, it was kind of like the whereabouts of her oldest child were largely off the radar. Her hand rested on the phone in her office as she looked at the information printed on her screen again, just to be sure she wasn't imaging things.

"Well.. Mom will certainly get a kick out of hearing this one." Sam muttered to herself a moment as she smiled a little. That smile was placed with a look of momentary panic and concern when the news report came on and it was to show another body being hauled out of the dumpster behind Vaughns, same MO as the Ripper's signature. She held her breath for what had to be all of ten minutes until they gave a name for the victim. And the second they said a name other than that of the girl she knew now was her own daughter, Sam let out that breath raggedly and muttered to herself, "As soon as I figure out how I'm telling her. We will be having a very serious discussion about her job. As in she's quitting, she's done."

Johnny walked into the office and flopped down in the chair across the desk, asked calmly, "Did ya find out anything?" as he looked at her expectantly. She nodded and gave him the results of the background check she'd ran and then clearing her throat, maternal concern rising yet again, she asked a question of her own and asked him "Why did you need all of that?"

"Tryin to figure her out. I can't get her offa my mind, Sam.. It's like.."

Sam groaned inwardly, now this.. She definitely was not sure if she liked it. Not only had he been to prison, but he was actively a mob boss and he showed no signs of actually considering giving up that life anytime soon. But something in his eyes as he read over the paperwork she'd found made her wonder if maybe he didn't have a softer spot than even he realized for her oldest child.

"There it is, everything you asked for.. And I should thank you, actually.. You helped me when you asked me to look into her?" Sam admitted. Might as well practice telling her family she'd found her daughter now.. Might as well get herself over the shock she felt at being so lucky to have actually found her little girl, potentlally be getting a chance to make things up to her.

Somehow, she would fix everything the Barkers might have told her daughter that was a lie about why she'd left her with them, what really happened. Because Sam had no doubt in her mind, it was a feeling she'd gotten, that Amanda had probably filled her head with crap and used the circumsances of her existance to punish her in later years.

"How so?"

"Because.. When I was seventeen, Johnny.. I had to give up my daughter after something happened to me. And Destiny.. She happens to be that daughter, I think. All the evidence I've found so far points to it. Pretty sure DNA is just a formality at this point." as Johnny gaped at her a moment and then said solemnly, "And now it kinda makes sense.. She kinda looks like you, actually."

Sam looked at him and he shrugged as he said "She's got this whole tough girl thing going on.. It's an act, it has to be." as he stood and after paying her, walked out of the agency numb with shock. Did Destiny just not know she'd been adopted? Or had she deliberately lied when she said her parents were both dead when he'd finally gotten her to talk to him a little bit after bumping into her at a park, an outing that wound up being a walk by moonlight along the piers.

Sam picked up her phone and dialed Jason as she said with a smile and a happy voice, "I found her, Jason.. But you're not going to like where my daughter is currently employed. When she told him where Destiny worked, as predicted, he'd basically went papa bear on her and said that one way or another, she would be quitting that job.

"Whoa.. We don't even know how to tell her I am her mother yet. I mean she's never even met me. But you're right. She will be quitting this job as soon as I figure out how to tell her everything, find a way to get to know her and hopefully fix the past."

"Have you told Alexis yet?" Jason asked as Sam gave a light laugh and said "Not yet.. For now, though, it might be for the best to leave out her working at Vaughn's. My mom will have a coronary and Julian.. I'm pretty sure he'd be down there dragging her out by her hair.. Which while not in all a bad idea, would be a bit offsetting considering I've never met her."

"That's gonna change soon, babe. You'll figure this out.. We will, together." Jason said as they hung up. Sam called her mother and filled her in on the new leads, told her that Destiny was living right here in Port Charles, that she had been for 3 years now. She left out Vaughns for the moment, but she knew sooner or later, her mom would find out.

"So you found her.. Well? What's she like?"

"I haven't met her yet, Mom.. I just know who she is right now.. I'm trying to figure out how to proceed next.. I mean look how things went with us at first. Given what I know she's been through I don't want to do anything that might alienate her. What do you think I should do?"

"Bump into her casually.. Start a conversation.. Work your way into her life and then eventually tell her." Alexis suggested before the two women hung up for the time being. Sam sat in her o ffice, goofy grin on her face. She'd finally get the chance to fix things. Maybe it wasn't too late.


	5. 004: Chance Meetings

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>004.<em>

_Chance Meetings  
><em>

Sam had seen her around a few times by now, she'd yet to actually work up the nerve to approach her daughter. She'd been silently sitting on the knowledge that Destiny was her daughter for a little over a few weeks now and it was driving her insane. Especially given that her daughter worked at Vaughns, a strip club that was the hunting ground of some new and sick serial murderer, the local media was calling this sick bastard the PC Ripper. It was to the point that she'd just sort of half toyed with telling Destiny. Finding her and telling her. On this particular Friday, she happened to be on her way down to her own offices when Destiny walked up the sidewalk, oblivious to anyone being around, and the pair smashed into one another.

For a few moments, Sam just sort of froze, stared at her daughter. It took everything she had not to reach out and touch her daughters cheek. Destiny eyed the woman with a raised brow and wondered why the woman looked so familiar. Why this didn't feel like stranger meeting stranger at random or something like most of her encounters in this town did. She stared at the woman a few moments and said finally, "Sorry. I was texting while walking, clearly I shouldn't have been."

"It's... It's okay. You look upset?" Sam guessed. She could tell something was troubling her daughter, those maternal instincts were in overdrive. Had she gotten a threat from the Ripper? It took everything Sam had once more not to tell her about how she was her mother. How she'd been forced into, or rather, scared into, giving up Destiny.

Destiny thought to herself _'Okay, this is weird, lady. Walking off now.. Or normally, I would be.. But it's kinda like lookin in a mirror, to look at you?' _as she replied quietly, "This guy, he owns the club I work at.. He keeps sending me fresh cut and handpicked roses, showing up at the club when I'm just getting off work? Not that it's anything worth talking about. Anyway, yeah. I'm late for work. I kind of need to go. I'm Destiny, by the way."

"I'm Sam." Sam said as she nodded at Destiny and asked carefully, "Where do you work?" as Destiny studied her and nodded her head in the direction of Vaughns as she said "I enjoy it, to be honest. I'm just not big into modesty. It lets me explore my sexier side. Before you say anything about it, because people usually do." as she bit her lower lip. Sam studied her a moment, honestly wondering what might have been if she'd done something, just one little something differently. Because she'd learned a lot in the week she'd been sitting on her knowledge and she knew right now, her daughter hadn't most likely ever had a loving family life. "No judgement here." Sam said as Destiny nodded and said something quietly, started to walk in the direction of the club. Sam called her name and she stopped, waited.

"You should be on your toes. That's practically a serial killer's playground right now." Sam said as she looked at her daughter, wished she could find some way to add what she wanted to so badly right now. But Jason was right. This kind of thing had to be approached slowly. Her mother had said similar, but when she finally told her mother where her first born grandchild was actually gainfully employed, it'd been all she could do to stop Alexis from blowing it all for her.

For now, she left out the part that she was her mother and she loved her, even if Destiny might not ever believe those words. That she was worried about her and feared for her safety also went unsaid.. For now. But sooner rather than later, the words would be said. For now she'd just take heed the suggestions given by Jason and Alexis.

"We all gotta die sometime. Besides, I highly doubt this guy's gonna target me. If he does, he's got one nasty surprise comin because I pack heat. And when I squeeze that trigger, Sam, I don't often miss." Destiny said as Sam nodded and then said casually, "I'll see you again most likely. Small town and whatnot." before walking away.

Destiny turned the corner and smacked straight into the rock solid chest of Johnny, who steadied her and looked at her in concern. "You alright? You look shaken up kinda?"

"Yeah, just the weirdest conversation with a stranger who didn't feel so strange to me? And today's already been weird enough.." she fell silent and bit her lower lip. T his guy had the habit lately, he popped up. He gave her things. He actually bumped into her a the park a few days prior and they'd sat talking for at least three hours about pretty much nothing.

And the other night, one of the regulars, a guy named Vic, a real slimeball, well, he got a little too hands on for Johnny Zacarra apparently, because Johnny and Vic got into it, the bouncers had to escort them both out, it'd been an all out brawl. She stared into his eyes a few moments, confused.. What was his angle? It was her personal experience that predicated that everyone had an agenda of some sort when it came to her. When they paid her attention, it was because it was in their benefit to do so.

Johnny's ears perked at hearing she'd had a weird day. He was pretty sure what the encounter in question had been about and he wondered why Sam didn't just tell Destiny already. If she had a reason to trust people, a family..

He had selfish reasons, slightly, but mostly, to his shock, it was concern for her that wondered why Sam hadn't told her.

"Define weird, Destiny." Johnny said firmly as he held onto her arms, stared into her eyes and waited on an answer. She looked at him and said "Some weirdo called me about three times and hung up, okay? Nothing but some horny ass kid getting his jollies or something. Relax. I can handle me, Mr. Zacarra.. besides.. Remember what I said? When we talked?"

"Not all people want somethin from ya when they're being nice. Okay, I do.. But it ain't what you think." Johnny admitted as she looked at him and then said quietly, "You don't know what I think." as she tried to step back a little, uncomfortable with the thought of this turning into a confrontation or an argument or something. He looked at her and then said quietly, "There's something about you, okay? Haven't felt it or anything like it before. Hell, I've thought I gave a damn about several women. Nothing like this."

"You wouldn't say that for long if I let you any closer." Destiny replied in a calm tone as she looked up at him and smirking added as a poor excuse for a joke, "One lapdance, huh? Maybe it was Pentonville?"

"No, actually, it wasn't. I saw ya that night and I made up my mind then.. One way or another, Destiny.. I'm gonna get past those walls. Now.. What'd this pervert say?"

"Nothing. Laughed and hung up after breathing heavily and mumbling, Johnny. As far as m y walls go. You're welcome to try. I won't stop you. But I do know that you'll wind up getting sick of it, of the way I am too." Destiny admitted, wishing those damn brown bedroom eyes of his didn't make her want to blurt everything out, open up to him.

Thing of it was, everything he just said he felt.. She felt it too. And it scared her to death almost.

"Maybe it ain't such a good idea you going in tonight.. I mean that guy.. he's been doing that to the other girls that turned up dead. And personally? I'm not sure I wanna lose a chance to prove you wrong about everything you think you know about people." Johnny stated as she looked at him and said "All of us don't have money out the ass like you, okay? If I don't go in every single time I think this Ripper moron is trying to call me or I get scared I could be a target, Johnny. I'd be livin in a box or something. And I like my apartment."

"It's still not a good idea. At least turn your phone over to the cops." Johnny said as he shook his head and then said "Or give it to me." and held out his hand expectantly.

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

"So I can listen to the calls." Johnny said firmly as he added, "If it helps ya.. Think of it that I'm a concerned boss, okay?" and smirked to himself when seconds later the Iphone was placed into his hand. "KNock yourself out, Mr. Zacarra.. But it ain't the Ripper. Th e ripper ain't gonna want to kill me. If he tries, he's got a nasty little surprise comin. Because I can and will shoot him in the fucking skull."

Johnny managed a laugh but somehow, hearing that she knew how to handle a gun didn't even actually reassure him.


	6. 005: Persistance

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>005.<em>

_Persistance  
><em>

"You again? Mr. Zacharra, if I knew no better, I'd almost swear you like liked me or something." Destiny mused as she caught sight of Johnny standing in line behind her at the diner thanks to the television screen that was mounted just above the back area behind the counter. He smirked, she saw it in the mirror before turning around finally.

"Who says you're wrong, huh?" Johnny said as she turned to face him in a hurry, obviously flustered by his blunt honesty and promptly fell into him. He caught her easily, steadied her and then asked "Why's it so hard to believe a guy might wanna get to know ya?" as he studied her intently, curious as to what her answer would be, and truthfully, just unable to stop staring into those big brown eyes of hers.

"It just is, okay? I didn't say you were wrong though. Maybe crazy for liking me in the first place but nothing about wrong. It's your own free opinion, really. I don't see where I'm a likable person." Destiny admitted as the guy behind the counter called her order number and she stepped forward to grab it after having turned to face the front of the line again. Kelly's was packed today, she wondered briefly if like her, everyone else was feeling entirely too damn lazy to cook or to actually do anything.

"I'm thinkin you're wrong." Johnny said as she went to step around him and again, when an idiot rushed past like a bolt right out of the blue, she nearly fell into him. As it were the two were crammed together and it was awkward for her, obviously, for him not so much. He chuckled in amusement and then said quietly, "Ya keep saying that. But I can tell ya feel something."

"Psychic now are you?" Destiny asked, a moment of her birth mother's dry wit surfacing and making Johnny chuckle inwardly. He knew by now that Sam was Destiny's mother, and he knew through girls she worked with that she'd actually come to town with every intention of finding her birth mother after a trail lead her to Port Charles. But for whatever reason, the girls told him, she'd always make an excuse and never actually wound up doing it. He had his suspicions about it, of course, given what he'd read in the thorough background check that Sam did on her, but.. He was on a mission to prove that everyone wasn't like that. And that he was into her, he wanted her to give him a chance. Even though he knew he wasn't the best guy in the world and the subject of his pursuing Destiny made Sam visibly uncomfortable.

"Nah.. you just have real expressive eyes." Johnny admitted with a chuckle as he raked his hand over his hair and stared at her intently. A crowd of people walked past on the sidewalk and he pulled her against him almost as if by instinct, laughed again as he did so. "People could learn fuckin watch where they're walkin" Johnny called out as Destiny bit her lower lip, stared into his eyes. She felt her skin heating, he seemed to radiate this heat almost. Especially that gaze of his.. If she weren't a stronger woman, well.. Panties would be dropped by now.

Her phone rang and she grumbled. All day she'd been getting these bizarre calls, someone would laugh then hang up, then about ten minutes or so later, the process began again. Johnny took the phone from her and looked at her, then at the phone before asking quietly, "How long you been getting these calls, huh?"

"I just told you, Mr. Z.. I've been getting the calls for a week or so now. It's some pervert probably. I can handle it, okay? Don't make this an issue." Destiny pleaded as he looked at her, brow raised. "You're living alone. You got followed home once this week, you were telling Dakota and Ella at the club about it. That one guy tried to get you alone in one of the VP booths.. Yeah, I'm gonna worry. Besides.. I told ya.. I want you. I wanna get to know you." which shocked her silent. She had no idea he'd known all that, really and knowing he did now, she wasn't sure how to take it exactly.

"C'mon. We're gonna put a stop to this." Johnny said as he gently grabbed hold of her and lead her into PCPD. The place gave him hives really, but this time, damn it.. They were the law and they were going to stop whoever was after Destiny.. Lest of course, he take matters into his own hands. He was dying to currently if the honest truth be told about it. He'd love to get his hands on the bastard who was doing this. He'd make them wish they'd never been born.

"Johnny.. Let it be, okay?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine.. If you insist.. But when they trace the calls and find a horny ass old man who comes in all the time to be the culprit..." Destiny said as Johnny looked at her and stared a few moments before muttering "Fuck it." and pinning her against a wall, pulling her into a kiss. "I'm not gonna take any chances, Destiny.. Because I've made up my mind, I want you. And I'm gonna keep on until you give in and let me have a fucking chance." he told her quietly as the kiss broke. Moments later the two sat on the other side of Comissioner Anna Devane's desk as Johnny did ninety percent of the talking and told Anna what he thought was going on. And then they took Destiny's phone, booked it into evidence.

Once they were outside again, Destiny sighed and said solemnly, "Fine.. One date, Johnny." as he chuckled and after giving her a teasing grin said "I knew you'd see it my way."

"No, just tired of fighting you off you stubborn persistant ass of a man." Destiny replied with a hint of a soft smile as she leaned against him, ruffled his hair and looked up into his eyes. She still didn't understand, for the life of her, what guy with as much going for him as he had currently, wanted a no good piece of trash like her.

But he kept on and kept on and finally.. With that kiss.. She couldn't fight it anymore for now. She was going to give him a chance. Maybe this wouldn't blow up right in her face.


	7. 006: First Date, Pt 1

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>006.<em>

_First Date PT 1  
><em>

She rushed around the small 3 room apartment trying to hurry and get ready for the night. Apparently, she'd gotten herself talked into actually going out on a date with Johnny, the owner of the club she worked at as a dancer. She still wasn't entirely sure why she'd agreed to it, though she was at least halfway certain that it had a good deal to do with his persistance and it wearing her down, just a little bit. She'd die before admitting that, of course. Her brown eyes caught the clock/timer on her microwave and she bit her lip as she swore sharply. "Damn it.. Why am I lettin this get to me, huh? You'd think I never been out with a guy before." she mumbled aloud as she shook her head and laughed at herself.

Was she actually excited about tonight?

_'Girl, the sooner you admit Johnny's under your skin and not coming out anytime soon, the better off you're gonna be. But you better not forget what always happens when you start fallin.'_ her mind argued as she slipped on a stocking and then slid her foot into the black stiletto lying next to her bed. She repeated the process and stepped back, looked at herself in the mirror.. Was the dress she wore fancy enough for some nice five star Italian restaurant? That's where his message said he was taking her.. She wasn't comfortable with that kind of stuff, but he was the one who'd picked the date. He was the one who'd asked her out tonight.

Knocking on the door drew her out of her racing thoughts and she called out "Gimme a minute. You can come in, it's unlocked." as the door opened and Johnny walked in, looking around the apartment. He raked a hand through his hair, over the back of his neck as he thought to himself, _'Yeah.. I can definitely tell a woman lives here alone. On the worst side of town.. Formality for now.' _and watched her finishing up her makeup, walking over to where she stood, slipping the rose into her hand. She managed a smile and he laughed quietly, said aloud, "What? Did ya think I was gonna back down?"

"I'd hoped, yes." Destiny muttered quietly, as he looked at her, brow raised and she explained, "I'm not.. Good at this, okay? I'm just not good at the whole dating thing.. I mean that goes without saying I've never actually stayed in one place long enough to try it, but.." and held his gaze in the mirror's reflection. He smirked at her, said matter of factly, "Ya don't need that crap."

"Bullshit, Johnny." she said as she finished up brushing her hair, put down the brush and said "So.. This is gonna look okay for wherever you wanted to go.. Right? I don't have a whole lot of real nice shit." as he surveyed her and nodded, leaned in and pulled her body against him, his hands resting on her hips, kissing her as he mumbled quietly, "Gonna have to beat the living hell out of some guy, but yeah.. I like it." while staring intently into her eyes for a few moments.

She had these big brown eyes, they were hard not to get lost in, really. They were actually the first thing he'd noticed about her the first time he ever saw her, when he'd come into Vaughn's that night.

"We're never gonna make it wherever we're going if you don't..." Destiny muttered, her voice trailing off towards the end of her sentence as he chuckled and the kiss broke. She looked at him, catching her breath and then said quietly, "So.. Got a new lead on my mom.."

"So you're actually trying to find her, huh?" Johnny asked, coughing a little. They still stood thisclose together and his mind was racing rapidly, all he thought about was kissing her again, maybe where that would lead if he played his cards just right.. He just wanted to lie in the dark and hold her all night, sappy as it sounded. He was head over heels in love.. With a dancer who worked at his own club. _Damned if it didn't sound just like something out of an old mob movie_, he thought to himself with a smile as he listened to her talking, telling him about the lead she'd found on her mother, how her mother might even be living right here, in this town. This time, unlike other times, apparently, she'd gotten an actual name. He finally asked, "So.. What's her name?" even though he already knew. And he also knew that Sam was definitely not for them together. She'd said as much when she discovered how Johnny felt about Destiny.

But he wasn't the kinda guy who was going to hide something for the most part..Except of course, what he currently already knew that Destiny was now telling him she'd discovered hadn't told her who her mother was, mostly because Sam told him not to just yet. She wanted that to be a conversation had between mother and daughter.. And Johnny respected the decision, even though he didn't really like it that much. But he kept quiet for now. He hated doing it, but he kept quiet.

"So.. We gonna go now?" he asked her a few moments later as he held out his arm and opened the door. She let him slip his arm around her waist, and then moments later, his black leather jacket went around her shoulders as they emerged in the parking garage from the building. "It's fucking cold out tonight." Destiny admitted with a slight laugh as he shrugged and said "Yeah.. I was gonna tell ya that before we left.. Got kinda distracted lookin at you though." with a cocky grin and a wink at her. She bit her lower lip and shook her head then muttered, "You really need glasses."

"I don't."

"You do, Johnny."

And from farther back in the parking garage, the man in the long trench coat watched them getting into the black Porsche owned by Johnny Zacarra. And he swore to himself before muttering quietly, "Soon.. Not even that mobster boyfriend's gonna save ya." before getting into his own car and driving away, falling in behind them in traffic.

He'd done this to all the other girls, eventually, he'd chanced into their being alone and not with a spouse, kid or boyfriend.. Then he'd made his move, went in for the kill, literally.. But this girl, she was different.. He wanted to have a little fun with her first.. Just to get under Zacarra's damn skin..


	8. 006: First Date, Pt 2

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>006.<em>

_First Date PT 2  
><em>

She laughed as he pulled her from the chair, pulled her body close against his and hit play on his cell phone. The wine had her lightheaded, tipsy even. She had her guard down right now and she knew that Johnny had to know it or at the very least, he had to be partially aware of it. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him and admitted, "You're actually kind of sexy." in a quiet whisper. When he laughed, she shrugged it off and muttered a quick apology. She didn't know if it were wise, really, to be even contemplating starting something with him, considering that one, he was a mobster and two, he was the owner of the club she worked at. But right now, as he held her and they danced, she didn't actually care. They'd had a good time, they'd gotten to know quite a bit about each other and she was starting to see that there was more than one side to the guy.

"Nah.. You, Destiny.. You're sexy." he muttered into her ear as he nipped at it gently. He could feel her shiver against him and he smirked a little. His hands slid slowly down her sides, rested at her hips and he asked quietly, "So.. What do you wanna do now? I'm all yours tonight.. And this place is about to close." and held her gaze intently. He could think of about a thousand things he wanted to do with her right now, of course, but he wasn't going to tell her because it'd taken him almost a damn month or more of trying to get her to even go out on one date with him. And he wanted her more than he'd wanted anything or anyone in a long time, so he was determined not to screw things up this time. This wasn't like the other times for him. This was it.. real and scary as that was.

"Hmm.. Maybe we can go back to my place." she suggested boldly, giggling as she looked up at him and leaned against him. The instant the words left her lips, she was frantic, she wondered if she should try and take them back. What if this was just a game to him? What if he had some other motive for wanting to get to know her, romancing her, if that was what he was trying to do?

She'd only known the guy a month or so, give or take. And she'd spent almost the entire time fighting off his persistant pursuit of her, only to cave in tonight after she'd gotten a kiss from him earlier that left her breathless and wanting so much more than just the kiss.

He chuckled and looked at her, held her steady against him as he thought it over for a few moments. "Yeah.. What'd you wanna do?" he asked as she shrugged and looked at him, raised to tiptoe and kissed him, her hand clutching at his t shirt, pulling herself thisclose to him as he groaned, his hands tangled in her hair, freeing it from the way she had it pinned up halfway.

"Doesn't matter. I've had a good time tonight." Destiny admitted honestly. She had actually had a great time tonight. And she suddenly didn't want the night to end just yet. Not when it had been going so well all night, they'd gotten to know so much about each other, she was finally starting to let down her guard just a little. It was easier, she noticed, just letting it go, letting her guard down. She didn't feel this constant awkwardness anymore. She was getting used to him.

Yet in the back of her mind, she knew.. The man was danger.. Also sex on two legs, but definitely danger. All her red alerts should have been going off about him right now, but she was either ignoring them or they weren't working for whatever reason. She'd blame the wine if all else failed. She'd blame how easygoing he was, how funny he was, how much fun she'd had tonight.

Or herself.. For wanting him that damn much.

"Me too." Johnny muttered as he slid his jacket around her shoulders, lead her to the door of the restaurant and out into the parking lot, to the Porsche he'd driven them there in. "So.. To your place, huh?"

"Yeah.. If you wanna." Destiny said as she added, "I know, it ain't fancy like your place, but.." before biting her lower lip, trailing off and looking out the window before taking a few deep breaths and saying quietly, "I just.. I don't really trust myself tonight and I don't wanna mess whatever this is up before it's even started.. And if I know one thing about me, Johnny, I'm probably gonna mess it up. Especially if I act on what I really want right now." her eyes fixed on him.

Johnny coughed, shifted in the drivers seat just a little and his hand found her hand, his fingers intertwined with hers as he said "Nobody's rushin." in a calm and thoughtful tone as he held her gaze when the light turned red. He thought about things.. She was basically admitting what he'd known along.. She did want him, she just wasn't going to give in so easily. He knew enough about her, about her past by now, to know that she had damned good reasons for not letting people in easily."I just.. I wanted to say that." Destiny admitted as she squeezed his hand, trailed her fingers slowly across the palm of his hand.

The drive back to her apartment was mostly quiet, as was the walk through the lobby and to the elevators leading up to her place. The elevator slid open and they stepped inside. She migrated close to him and he looked down at her, in a trance.. She raised to tiptoe again, straightened his collar as she coughed a little, nervously. He could tell she wanted to do more than straighten his collar, so being the bolder one currently, he took matters into his own hands, used his hips to pin her against the wall of the elevator as his lips found hers, his tongue parted her lips and she groaned, leaned on him heavily, raking her hands through his hair.

As he picked her up and slid her slowly up his body, she groaned, her head fell back as his lips grazed the sweet spot on her neck and she moaned a little bit. The kiss didn't break a single time as they stepped off the elevator, Johnny carrying her, taking her apartment key a few moments later, unlocking it's door, kicking it open with his foot. He sat her down on her kitchen counter, she slid her feet out of the black stilettos she wore, they fell to the floor with a thud as he laughed a little, she'd almost banged her head on the cabinet just above her head. "Sorry." he muttered against her lips as she replied breathlessly, "It's.. It's fine." and deepened the kiss.

The kiss finally broke and she bit her lower lip, it was tingly. "So..."

"So..."

"So much for self control." Destiny mumbled as Johnny held her gaze and reminded her, "Nobody's rushin." as she nodded, bit her lower lip and mumbled something darkly about how he was trying to tempt her without trying. He shook his head and then said quietly, "I'm not goin anywhere."

"Yeah, you say that now." Destiny muttered as she looked up at him, her finger trailed slowly down his chest, he sucked in a sharp breath. He looked at her and said again "I mean it. I'm not goin anywhere. I don't get bored easily. And I kinda spent almost a month now just tryin to get ya to go on one date." holding her gaze. She laughed quietly and then said "We'll see what happens, okay? Labels.. They make me kinda antsy?"

"Me too." Johnny admitted as he slid her off the counter and carried her into the living area, sat her down on her couch in his lap, continued to kiss her all over... A banging on the door had them stopping, breathless, looking at one another. "The hell?"

"You expecting somebody?" Johnny asked with a raised brow as Destiny shook her head and said with a shrug, "No."

She slid off his lap and walked to the door, opened it to find a note on the door. She grabbed it, ripped it open and bit her lower lip as the color drained from her face. Johnny stood and walked over, took the note and read it, swearing sharply as he looked at her and said quietly, "I think it's a good idea ya take a few weeks off.. At the club?"

"Hell no.. I like my job. This asshole is not getting away with threatening me, Johnny. I do not take threats well." Destiny insisted as Johnny looked at her and repeated calmly what he'd just said then added, "I'm tellin you that as your man, Destiny, not as ya boss. I'm gonna take this to PCPD.. And then I'm gonna talk to some of the guys about guardin you."

"Damn it, Johnny."

"Don't argue with me, woman. This guy is serious. He's after you. Better hope to Christ I don't find him first." Johnny muttered angrily as he took out his cell phone and made a few calls, finding her a bodyguard. He'd find a way to tell Sam what was up later, he owed the woman that much, even if she might try and wedge between them when she found out that he wasn't intending on going away anytime soon and got ready to tell Destiny she was her birth mother.

"Fine, damn it." Destiny grumbled a little, annoyed that the mood for the night had basically been killed by whoever this jerk was that had this obsession with her. She'd almost been about to let her guard all the way down. She'd wanted to so badly she could taste it.

"Better idea.. Ya stayin with me." Johnny said as Destiny looked at him and he shook his head and said firmly, "It's not up for debate. I told ya, Destiny, I want you.. I feel things for you, I.. Look, you mean a lot to me and I wanna be your man.." while looking at her intently. He could tell that she wanted to fight him on the issue, but instead, she bit her lower lip and nodded. She looked a little more scared than she had been when it was just the calls she'd been getting.. Maybe the note, maybe a photo of herself, unaware she was being watched.. maybe it'd scared some sense into her.

"I'll go grab some stuff." she mumbled as he nodded and pulled her close to him, kissed her forehead. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise that."

"You don't have to promise me anything, okay?"

"But I am." he insisted as he walked into her room, helped her start throwing some things together.


	9. 007 Mother & Daughter Reunited, Pt 1

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!}

* * *

><p><em>007.<em>

_Mother and Daughter Reunited Pt 1  
><em>

She stood outside the penthouse door, looked at the paper in her hand. This was the address her birth mother was listed as living at. Steeling her nerves, she took a few huge deep breaths and raised her hand to knock on the door. Her own private investigator, Spinelli, had texted her earlier, told her that he'd located her birth mother and she wished to meet Destiny, so she'd told him to go ahead and arrange it. "This is it.. Finally, I'm going to see her." Destiny mumbled to herself nervously as she smoothed her hands down over her jeans, tapped her stiletto impatiently against the hallway's stone tile flooring and waited.

It seemed like an eternity but finally, the door opened and a woman who looked almost exactly like her stood in the doorway, holding a little boy in her arms as she smiled at her. Destiny managed a small tight smile. She'd save the happier ones for later, if this went well. All she wanted to know was which side of the story about her very existance was true. She'd been told one thing her whole life, now she wanted to hear the truth from her birth mother. "Hi." she managed to say quietly, looking at the woman.

Was the woman, Sam, disappointed right now? Had she really even wanted to meet her? Or had the investigator done a little arm twisting to make this meeting happen? Spinelli was a friend to both herself and to Johnny, she knew that he worried about her and she knew that Johnny very well could have pulled strings on Spinelli's behalf with the woman.

She'd lived with him about a week now, she was learning that Johnny did things on his own for her. Unexpectedly, at that. It was taking some getting used to, but she was really trying to adapt to being in a romantic relationship with someone, letting them in, letting them care and worry about her.

"If this is a bad time, I can.. I'll go." Destiny said finally as Sam got over her shock and finally said quietly, "No.. I was just.. I'm shocked this is finally happening." as she began to tear up and stepped out of the doorway so that her oldest child, a child she thought until recently she'd never find or even see again, could step inside the apartment. She smiled at her and said quietly, "I'm glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't, I mean from what Spinelli told me today at the office, you've tried and backed out of looking for me at least four times by now. I can't believe you were living right here, under my nose. And I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that you and I finally get to meet. This is your little brother, Danny." in a rush as she looked at the girl and smiled. The tears stung her eyes but she was trying her best not to get too excited and cry.

She wanted to keep things as neutral as possible given what Spinelli told her that Destiny grew up believing to be true about why she'd been 'abandoned' with the family she'd ultimately been raised by. She wanted to stay calm so that hopefully today, at long last, the whole truth, even the ugliest parts of it, came out and got put behind them both. Maybe they could begin to move forward now. Sam certainly hoped so.

"He's.. He's a cute kid." Destiny muttered, not sure what else to say in the situation as it were. She sat down on the leather sofa in the living room, her birth mother sat next to her and asked, "So... Is there anything you want to ask me?" as Destiny mulled the question over. There were a thousand things she wanted to ask the woman, but she just wasn't sure if this meeting, if today was the right time to ask them or not. She barely knew the woman, honestly, and she wasn't sure if she could trust her to give an honest answer yet. She shrugged and then took a few deep breaths then asked the one dominant question that she'd always said she'd ask first if she ever actually found her mother to ask it. "Why'd you give me to them and walk away?" she asked quietly as she turned her gaze to Sam, waited nervously.

Sam sighed and then thought about it, how she'd phrase her answer because she wasn't sure just how much crap that Destiny's adoptive mother and the man who'd fathered her had actually told her. "I had no choice.. Your father, he.. Basically, he told me if I didn't leave you, with them, he'd find some way to find us, no matter where we went and he'd hurt you. He also told me that he'd see to it that you got taken from me. And I was just a kid then, I was stupid and I believed every single threat they made."

Destiny nodded, anger rising up within her as she muttered "I fuckin knew it. I knew Amanda was lying her ass off when she said you didn't want me, that you willingly slept with my father, that you did it right under her own roof and then had the nerve to ask for money when you left." and turned her gaze back to Sam who gaped a moment then said "Oh.. She said that, huh?"

"Mhmm."

"She offered money, Destiny.. And I knew I needed it but.. I burnt the check she gave me, in her husbands office trash bin. Their maid, Marguerite, saw the whole thing." Sam said quietly, shocked at the nerve of her rapist's wife. To accuse her of being a money grubbing slut or something.. She'd never have given up Destiny if she'd had a choice or a chance to disappear and never be seen again. She'd never have let those horrible people adopt and raise her only daughter. She'd loved Destiny, really, from the time she found out she was pregnant.. Okay, so not the entire time.. At first, she'd been sickened.. But then she'd went in to the obstetrician and gotten her first checkup to see if Destiny was healthy, if everything was normal..

And the second she'd seen that little pea shape in her belly on the sonogram's grainy screen.. She'd fallen hopelessly and endlessly in love.. And it was that moment that she'd clung to throughout the years when she'd try and convince herself that what she'd done would be better for her child.. That the Barkers had more money than she'd ever dream of having, that Destiny would have an amazing life.

She had no idea that the people were going to make her daughters life a living hell, that Amanda Barker would use the rape as a way to punish Destiny, to put the screws to her little girl as she grew up. To make her feel worthless, to make her feel abandoned.. Because she wasn't stupid, she could look at Destiny and tell that was exactly how Destiny felt.

Even when she wasn't acting like it.

"Marguerite got fired when I was two.. That bitch Amanda and she got into it one Christmas over one of my presents and the next morning, Amanda held job interviews.. God forbid she actually have to be a parent." Destiny remarked as Sam gritted her teeth.. She had her suspicions as to what Christmas Destiny was referring to and the very thought that Amanda had done away with anything Sam tried to send for her kid.. It made her angry enough to go to Chicago and kill Amanda with her bare hands.

But Destiny was here now, she reminded herself. Destiny was here and they had a chance to bond at long last. It wouldn't be easy, by any means.. But maybe they'd finally come to a place in life where they could bond, where they'd be as close as Sam was hoping for.

"It was probably something I sent you.. Come with me, Destiny, there's something I want to show you.. Just to see if you've ever even seen any of them before." Sam said as she stood and put Danny in his play pen first, for his nap, and then waited, leading Destiny down the hall to her personal home office space. She dug around through one of the closets and held out a box then said "Consider it a late birthday and early Christmas present.. One of them.. I just think that the things in this box.. They can explain everything so much better than I can.. And maybe you'll finally know the whole truth." as she held out the box to Destiny, who took it, sat down in her desk chair and pulled the ribbon wrapped around it off, then took off the lid, sat it to the side.

Destiny sat quietly for the next 3 and a half hours and read everything.. Every letter her mother tried to send, every birthday card, everything.. And when she finally finished, she wiped away a few tears threatening to fall as she looked up at Sam and asked quietly, "She got rid of all of these.. Didn't she? She had to have, Sa- err, Mom.. Because I've never once seen them." as Sam bent, hugged her and said quietly, "She did.. But it's okay now.. There's still time for us to get to know each other.. Bearing that in mind.. If you're interested.. I thought we could have a family dinner at your grandmother's tonight.. She really wants to meet you. So does the rest of your family.. And your stepfather.."

"I'd love that.. Let me text Johnny, okay? Maybe he can meet us when he's done at the club or the Haunted Star.." Destiny said as Sam nodded but kept her disapproval of Johnny's lifestyle, her concerns over Destiny dating him to herself for now.. It wasn't wise, she felt, to start off on the wrong foot. Once they'd gotten a little closer.. Then she could talk to Destiny about Johnny and how he might be too dangerous for her... And of course, she wasn't going to read her the riot act like Alexis had her with Jason.. She was going to state her opinion calmly then let Destiny decide.. And no matter what.. She was going to support that decision. Because she'd waited too damn long to be a mother to her daughter to push her away now.


	10. 007: Mother & Daughter Reunited, Pt 2

{Hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry if anyone finds the stripper angle offensive. But it does make for steamy moments, haha. And seeing as how I love sexy things, those will be in high supply. Also, the PC Ripper thing is a backburner plot I have in mind. Kind of another serial killer? Anyway, hope you're enjoying the read!

More family moments to come, promise. I tried to keep the focus on mother/stepfather/daughter interactions. :) But more Davis girls, Julian and their respective pairings to come, I promise. This chapter is mostly just gauging her grandfather and grandmother and of course JaSam's reacton to Johnny having a meal with them as a family.. Because it seemed like a fun idea at the time. :)}

* * *

><p><em>008.<em>

_Mother and Daughter Reunited Pt 2  
><em>

The cabin came into view and she shot Johnny an uncertain look. He managed a smile, but what he was doing, going to a place where rival mobster lived.. He knew it was a huge deal. Julian Jerome was a rival.. But the fact remained.. Thanks to genetics, Julian was also the grandfather of his girlfriend. And he knew Destiny was freaking out about meeting the rest of her extended family. And the fact that she'd asked him to come with her meant a lot to him. He gave her hand a squeeze and said calmly, "It's gonna be fine, Desty. I'm right here, not goin anywhere." as he held her gaze intently. Little by little, in the month or so he'd actually known her, in the week they'd been dating now, he was doing everything he could really, to find his way past all those defenses of hers and over her walls. He was determined to prove to her that he wasn't just going to leave her one day. He was starting to sense that slowly, he was getting somewhere with it too.

"I.. I know, John.. It's just.. Kinda not really into crowds and from what my mother was telling me.. There are most likely going to be a lot of people here today. You didn't have to leave that meeting though.. I mean it was something important." Destiny said as she held his gaze, managed a brave smile for him, even though currently, she honestly felt anything but brave. Her mother liked her.. Her mother wanted her around.. That much she was certain of after their visit earlier in the day.. But the rest of her mother's family?

She wasn't sure about them.. What if they all hated her? What if they judged her for the way she was, the things she liked to do, the way she lived her life, by choice? She knew her mother wasn't crazy about her job at Vaughn's, but she'd assured her mother that she was working there totally because she wanted to, for no other reason than that.. Because she was an exhibitionist and she liked the job.. Not because she was inexplicably messed up somehow because of her life and her past. Not because she was that starved for money or affection.. She was a stripper because she wanted to be, plain and simple.

Sam had been a little confused about why she'd willingly do it, why she'd want to do it even, and Destiny herself couldn't explain why she liked the job, but they'd come to a sort of silent agreement and the topic hadn't come up but the one time while they were getting to know each other earlier.

"This is important, Desty. Fuck that other stuff.. I got men to handle that." Johnny said with a nod as he pulled into the long gravel driveway that lead to Alexis house. He looked at her as he stopped the car and asked, "So.. Ready to do this?"

"About as ready as I'm gonna get, Johnny." Destiny admitted nervously as she eyed the 2 story house, bit her lower lip nervously. She stepped out of the car, Johnny was beside her, his hand on her lower back as he walked up onto the porch with her. She rang the doorbell but before it even really rang twice, the door was thrown open and a girl who looked a lot like her, but a little younger, smiled and hugged her. "I'm Molly." the girl said as she eyed Johnny and Destiny smiled, moved a little closer to him then said "I'm Destiny.. This is Johnny, he's umm.. He's my boyfriend actually." as another girl looked at them and then said solemnly, "Yeah.. Are you sure that's a smart idea, Destiny, I mean as your aunt, I have to say.."

Destiny noticed Johnny tensing and the girl gave him a look then introduced herself as well, smling as she said "I'm Kristina.. My guy's around here somewhere, probably in the game room.. With Julian. Because for whatever reason, they actually get along." as Destiny nodded and Johnny said quietly, "Kristina."

"If you get her hurt, Zacarra."

"Nothin to worry about." Johnny explained as he moved closer to Destiny, who he could tell was tense and whispered into her ear with a laugh, "Would ya relax, babe? They're just concerned about ya, that's what a family does.. I'm fine.. Takes more than a few words to make me squirm." as Destiny managed a smile, eyes scanning the room intently, in search of her mother at least.. She finally spotted her and Sam walked over, hugging Destiny, giving Johnny a stiff nod hello. Destiny bit her lower lip. What was everyone's deal against Johnny, she wondered? Yeah, he was a mobster, yeah, he owned the strip club she happened to be employed with but.. That meant nothing about what kind of guy he actually was.. She'd only known him a little while, of course.. maybe they knew something she didn't. The thought had her concerned, but she shoved it out of her mind. If she dwelled on it too much, she'd ruin things and she didn't want to do that, not when for once, they were finally going so well.

Besides, Johnny made her happy. He made her feel things she hadn't let herself feel before and she felt comfortable and safe even with him. Even though she knew that he could be a dangerous person to know.

She was snapped out of her internal musings when her grandmother, Alexis, introduced herself and hugged her, gave Johnny a wary look and asked, "What's he doing here?" a concerned look on her face. Sam gave her mother a warning look and Alexis shrugged it off, studied Johnny and remarked solemnly, "It's nice to see you." to which Johnny nodded to. Then Alexis turned her attention back to her granddaughter and asked seriously, "Hope you're hungry.. We finally got food thrown together. Everyone's so excited to meet you. Johnny will be staying to eat?" she asked as Destiny looked up, over her shoulder at Johnny and smiled then said "Yeah. He will actually."

Jason sat silently observing Johnny and when Sam and Alexis walked into the kitchen to talk to Destiny alone, Jason walked over and said calmly, " I don't like you.. People get hurt around you."

"That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black though isn't it, Morgan? I mean ya almost got Sam blown up.. It was because of you that Franco tried to kidnap her.. It was because of you she almost died quite a few times, actually.. You and Sonny." Johnny said with a smirk as Jason clenched his fist and said calmly, "I'm only putting up with you, Zacarra, because Destiny is my stepdaughter. If it were left up to me? If Sam and I had raised her, together? You wouldn't even be in the picture, Zacarra. Just know that.. Know that if anything happens to Sam's daughter because of you.."

"Relax, Jason.. And remember.. You've got about as much room to talk as I do in this case. Desty is an adult. We're together. Not a whole lot you can do about it." Johnny said calmly, a smug smirk on his face as Jason glared.

Sam and Destiny cleared their throats and Sam gave Jason a dirty look, as did Destiny, before Sam spoke up and said quietly, "Okay you two..." looking from Johnny to Jason. Destiny shuffled her feet a little and looked at Johnny, apologetic smile as she asked, "You ready to eat?" as Johnny nodded, slid his arm around her, walked into the dining room with her.

And his gaze fell under the steady glare of Julian Jerome who asked bluntly, "What the fuck is a Zacarra doing in our house, Alexis." as Destiny said calmly, "He's here with me. Since he is my boyfriend."

"We'll see about that." Julian remarked as he smiled at Destiny and then said in a much more gentle tone, "We're glad you and Sam finally found each other. Alexis and I are both looking forward to getting to know you." as Alexis nodded but nudged Julian under the table to warn him about his outbursts. He did this every single time Jason was around too and the two butted heads often. Julian just didn't feel Jason was good enough for his daughter, now it looked as if Johnny was going to have to go through it too. And she and Sam had already discussed how they felt about Johnny being involved with Destiny, but Alexis was trying to step back, let Sam handle things on her own as Destiny's mother.

But, it went without saying.. If the need should arise, Alexis Davis fully intended on speaking her mind as to how she felt about the two being together.

Out in the den, Sam hissed in a loving tone, "Really, Jason? We both agreed.. We don't want to push her away. I know you two hate each other..." as Jason kissed her forehead, smiled softly at her and said quietly, "Sorry.. It's just.. If I'm going to be her stepfather, Sam, I'm gonna watch out for her. She's our kid, after all." before leading her into the dining room where he too got the Jerome glaredown as he sat down to eat with Sam.

Interesting family meal.. Destiny felt a little comfortable and relaxed around her extended family, however, it did worry her that they all seemed to ignore that Johnny wasn't JUST some mobster.. He was more than that.. It had her worried about how they were all going to take finding out she worked at Vaughn's when she wasn't going to PCU...

But all in the same, she was excited to finally know who her birth mother was, finally know she had a family, and if today were anything to go by, her family all cared about her, they were all going to welcome her in with open arms, even if they did butt heads often.


End file.
